


all that we are, all that we’re not

by winterquinnox



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterquinnox/pseuds/winterquinnox
Summary: a darker more intricate peek into the girls lives as individuals, observations and first impressions of each other.
Relationships: Dawn Schafer/Mary Anne Spier, Stacey McGill/Kristy Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	all that we are, all that we’re not

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this film somewhere in the dusty part of my memory in the 90s, Netflix kinda snapped, and the retro original covers are CUTE. Based on Netflix counterparts as it’s been so long since i read the books or saw the film. I know it kinda tapped into their psyche during narration but I thought the earlier episodes were interesting, a study into their stereotypes or what they might become when they’re older, and everybody can identify with that.

Stacey tried to focus on things she felt passionate towards, nail polish, clothes that were Manhattan-esque and stylish, just being like the girly of girliest girls and trying to ignore the knawing thought of her illness distracting her, come to meet her like the rising of a Phoenix and drag her under, drain her spritely self–– she wouldn’t let it win. _She_ would be the Phoenix, even when everybody found out, if she was caught in the car coming back from another assessment, she was sure she’d been more times than she’d been alive. She felt being seen would explain how bad she felt each time she had to head home to choke down a fruit juice, to remain strong as a trusty member of their club. Kristy was sweet for getting her a salad, she sensed Kristy always watching her, like she was piecing together clues, if only she know how hard it was to just sometimes keep her head afloat the light-headedness that threatened, how she tried not to shake as she grew weaker. When she chose to dress as Marie Antoinette for Halloween, she actually did it on a subconscious level, reading up on her in history class the week before, she felt a duel connection as both wanted to just kick back and enjoy feeling like a teenager instead of feeling it being stolen by something out of their hands. Her mother’s nurturing had made her the type of person who wanted to nurture. Why she wanted to babysit. 

Kristy liked being in control. Telling her friends what to do, being organised, the voice of reason but as she watched them interact and often mention their family dynamics, she did feel out of place, because she’d never have the all-american-girl life, to not stress about her dad’s absence, she hated Mark, she hated her Mom for dictating; so all of her constant planning, being two steps ahead in the game, things to go her own way was to have some say in the unpredictable. If there was one thing she learned was that you can’t plan life, life happens to you. 

She felt protective of Stacey, she didn’t wanna pry more than she did but she was guessing by the tell tale signs she was on a New York diet, the ones she saw girls confess on blog spots, in her teen vogue magazines, something she’d never understand because she was constantly scoffing pizza down her throat, anything to carry on with what she had to do or need to be next, but only that was unlikely—Stacey did eat, she just picked at things, seemed a little stiff, like her mind was somewhere else most of the time.

Mary Anne didn’t like confrontation full stop, she hated that she wasn’t as goal oriented as Kristy, not as preppy or brave as Stacey. She feels like the loose end that doesn’t quite loop the group together, that she wished Kristy would get off her back more, but then feel horrible about it because she was nothing and no one without them. Her glasses and overalls symbolised her repression. Because she was still stuck in pre-teen world, how she wants so much for Stacey to help style her and fashion her hair the way she sees herself now. Her mom wasn’t here to coach her so she took all of her sensitivity, and wants, and used it to try and be the favorite babysitter. 

Claudia knows she’s the glue that stuck them together in the first place, without her quirky input and tech savviness none of this would’ve worked. But being this smart came at a price, she hated the pressure of being the know it all, her parents had taught her to be, to have all the answers, okay she knew a _ton_ impressing for her age but she really felt multi-faceted like babysitting, chats with Mimi and the realisation that boys weren’t too yucky after all.

Dawn swept in with her charm and exotic western mentality, to find how different things were here, she could either adapt or run with the wolves and cling to the club, she noticed even when Mary Anne had confided in her how similar each were, their tiffs were bogus, probably because they were too alike. When she spotted Mary Anne she made a bee line for her, harmonizing her own vibe within the status quo. Not seeking any type of validation. She hadn’t been part of anything really, she’d been the lone wolf for so long she forgot what it was like to have other people going through similar things to talk to. It wasn’t just a business or after school activity. 

They all genuinely cared about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> the nostalgia felt heavy with this. Many things inspo’d this lmao


End file.
